


Hidden Wishes

by Se-Chu (HyoTea)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/Se-Chu
Summary: This is an original story that has no connection to an existing fandom. Characters are my own, if there are any issues, feel free to reach out to me.





	Hidden Wishes

A low screeching met the male’s ears, causing a spike of fear to run across his skin. He moved swiftly across the forest floor in a slight crouch; he knew he had to get out now and without being detected by whatever was out there. Reaching a small clearing, he stopped and scanned the edge of the trees, palm to the ground to feel for any possible tremors. Feeling and seeing nothing, he propelled himself forward as fast as he could.   
  


The sun was nearing the horizon line by this point, the sky painted a dark purple-black. If his heart wasn’t about to burst from his chest, the man would have sat and watched the world go dark—but right now he couldn’t risk anything.   
  


Weaving through trees and around bushes without producing a single sound was difficult, but by this point, he’d nearly perfected the act. Others would have resorted to magic, and he would have as well if his magic had been stronger, yet there was also something...calming about focusing on stepping in just the right places and instinctively knowing where not to go. It was natural. The beast attempting to find him, however, wasn’t, and he had to push all those tranquil thoughts away and rely on his intuition.   
  


He let his mind go quiet, a familiar hum starting up in his ears as he tuned into his surroundings. He felt his body cool, almost as if he’d just jumped into an icy river, and peered into the darkness of the trees. His gaze met another’s and the stranger strode out from behind a trunk.   
  


Unnaturally golden eyes stared back at him and that chill turned to fire. This man was dangerous. And he was out for blood.   
  


><><><><><><

“Chul? Chul, wake up! Wake- oh, thank goodness...I thought I’d lost you there!”   
  


Chul sat up in bed, squinting at his brother. “Lost me?” he echoed.   
  


“Well what am I supposed to think when I stand there, yelling your name and shaking you and there’s zero response?” his brother retorted, crossing his arms defiantly. Looking at it, one would think he was the youngest but alas, he was not.   
  
“Kwan, what in the world are you on about?” Chul slid out of bed, stumbling when his feet hit the ground and the colour gold was all that filled his vision. Kwan managed to prop him up before he hit the floor and held onto him longer than Chul thought necessary.

“What is going on with you? Did you have another-“

“Don’t,” Chul snapped, yanking his arm from the older’s grip. It looked like Kwan was about to snap right back but he didn’t, pursing his lips and backing away instead.   
  


He gave a stiff nod, turned on his heel, and strolled out of the room, clearly done with the conversation. Chul grimaced, a twinge of guilt forming a knot in his stomach. He knew Kwan was just worried about him, he had been experiencing night terrors since their parents had died and he’d finally unlocked his powers. But that was what bothered him; when his parents were still alive, all they did was hover and worry. When he turned four, nothing had changed like it should have and that’s when everyone knew there was something wrong.   
  


His abilities came far too late, considering it was almost nine years past the time he was supposed to have them. He shook the thoughts away and got ready for the day, already dreading it.   
  


“Chi!” Jeonghoon, his best friend, shouted from the steps. The boy lived with them after being essentially forced out by his parents when he turned eighteen. He was two years younger than Chul so that put him at twenty now.   
  


“What’s up?”   
  


“Breakfast. Kwan didn’t tell you?”   
  


“No, he was a bit busy with concerning himself with my health,” Chul responded, pausing when his dream flashed in his mind. He gritted his teeth in annoyance when he noticed the spark of alarm in Jeonghoon’s eyes. “I’m fine, don’t even bother.”   
  


Kwan emerged from the kitchen, glancing between the two friends. “Guys, breakfast,” he said. 


End file.
